Am I Supposed to Be Enthusiastic?
by Innoverse
Summary: Percy is most definitely NOT a morning person. Especially when that morning involves terrible, loud singing. Percy's birthday tribute, one-shot. Random Percabeth fluff at the end.


**Hi, Innoverse here! Here's a little something for Percy's birthday, and also because I feel guilty about not posting...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or PJATO.**

* * *

**_- Am I Supposed to Be Enthusiastic?: Percy's POV -_**

* * *

Percy woke wearily from yet another one of Gaea's taunts—the dreams seemed to be more repetitive each time he saw one. It's always something along the lines of 'You'll work for me!' and then 'If you don't agree I'll kill your loved ones!' followed by 'Wait until you see what I have planned next!' Percy definitely agreed with Iris. Monsters _were_ unenlightening.

He sat up in his sleeping bag and stretched, glancing around the room. He wasn't surprised to find that he was the last one up—even after the Curse of Achilles wore off, he still slept like he had it. It was kind of a blessing, since he could sleep right through the noise of everyone waking up in the morning. There was a downside, since it made it a lot easier for Leo to write on his face while he slept. So, he just simply added checking his face in the mirror onto his morning routine.

He groaned as he pulled himself up out of his sleeping bag, his back popping. Sleeping bags weren't the most comfortable forms of bedding, but it was better then the tiled floor. Percy rubbed his eyes and raked his hair out of his face, stumbling over towards the door to the other compartments of the _Argo II_. No doubt that everyone would be in the kitchen, having breakfast already. His stomach growled in agreement, and he pushed through the door into the kitchen area.

Strangely enough, it was dark and empty. Percy frowned at the darkness and quiet, and reached for the light switch, wondering where everyone had gone. He flicked it up, and as soon as the lights cut on, he was blind-sided by a certain son of Hephaestus, who jammed something on his head that felt suspiciously like a dunce cap. Everyone jumped out of other random places—Frank tripping over a chair and landing on the floor—wearing party hats, screaming at the top of their lungs, "SURPRISE!"

Unfortunately, Leo screamed it in his ear.

Once the ringing subsided, he could hear the fact that everyone else was yelling the 'Happy Birthday' song—Frank was singing with his face in the celestial bronze tiling. Percy had now officially proved the theory that singing loudly does _not_, in fact, make you sound any better. He just kind of stood there, frowning and squinting in the bright light, party hat half hanging off his head, thinking about how it was too early in the morning for this kind of crap.

Once everyone had finished belting out the birthday song, he just stared at them blankly. "Why are you screaming in my ear at nine in the morning?"

Jason held up a calender, tapping the nearest date without a red X on it. "It's your seventeenth birthday, Percy!"

"Am I supposed to be enthusiastic?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Celebrate a little."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain!" Leo mocked.

Percy glared at him. "Call me that again, and you'll be celebrating as I throw you over the railing."

"Sheesh," Leo said. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the magical flying warship."

Frank shook his head a little. "Come on, Percy. We're stuck on the most dangerous quest in demigod history, and everyone's all serious. We're trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Well," Percy muttered, "next time you decide to 'lighten the mood,' remind me to bring ear plugs."

"I don't understand why you're not happy," Jason said. "I mean, seventeen is a while for a demigod like you or I."

"Exactly," Percy mumbled. "Makes me feel so wonderful, remembering that nobody expected me to live this long. And then there's the fact that several of my friends died a year ago today. Excuse me for not being a celebrating mood, since a year ago, I thought I was finally done with all this quest stuff."

"Well," Hazel muttered. "Mr. Mood-killer."

Percy walked over to one of the cabinets, setting the party hat down on the counter on his way over, and grabbed a box of cereal and bowl. "It's my party and I can sulk if I want to."

"Fine then," Annabeth huffed. "Be a sad-sack for the day."

* * *

Percy walked up behind Annabeth, who was sitting on her sleeping bag, scribbling something down on a piece of scrap paper. He plopped down behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders, and pulled her back into him.

She sighed, and set her pencil down. "What is it, Percy?"

"Happy Anniversary," he said. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything, seeing as we're stuck on a flying warship in the middle of the ocean."

She laughed, and leaned back into his chest. "Happy Anniversary to you too, Perce. Besides, you just being here is enough for me."

"Good," he murmured, kissing her cheek. He then tackled her around the waist, and slung her over his shoulder, hauling her up towards the top deck. She yelped and pounded on his back, demanding for him to put her down. They got a few strange looks as he carried her through the ship, but it was mostly just a few chuckles.

He climbed up next to the railing, and Annabeth let out a little shriek. "Perseus Jackson, you will put me down _now_!"

He grinned. "Not a chance, Wise Girl."

He hopped off the railing, and they plummeted towards the ocean, hitting with a loud _crash_. He willed a bubble to pop around them, and they sunk into the waves a little ways. Annabeth was grabbing his t-shirt and glaring at him, but Percy was just grinning. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back.

"You know how people always say how history repeats itself?" he asked her.

She frowned. "What does that have to do—" Suddenly, her eyes got a little wide, and her mouth settled into a smirk. "Oh, I see."

"See what?" he asked. "Because all I see is a pretty girl."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy, Percy. It's a wonder how you make it cute somehow." Before he could respond, she tangled her hand in his hair, and pressed her lips against his.

And so it was pretty much the second best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

**That last part... I don't even... *coughfillercough* Wow, that last part was also _really_ cheesy. Eh... whatever. I like the first part, though. My favorite sentence: "He just kind of stood there, frowning and squinting in the bright light, party hat half hanging off his head, thinking about how it was too early in the morning for this kind of crap."**

**Happy B-Day Seaweed Brain!**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
